


The Boy Who Cried "I Like You"

by Kusokawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusokawa/pseuds/Kusokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Oikawa said, "I like you" was when they were kids because it felt like the most natural thing to say.</p><p>The second time he said, "I like you" was when they were in Junior High because it felt right at the moment. </p><p>The final time he said, "I like you" was when they were in High School because he knew that's how he felt. </p><p>Three times, and yet Iwaizumi never believed him. But the fourth time he understood it wasn't a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case 1: Simple Childhood Days

**Author's Note:**

> YES, based off "the boy who cried wolf" because one night I was thinking of that story and thinking about iwaoi (of course) and thought to myself, 'in that story Oikawa would be the boy who cried wolf, and Iwa-chan would be the villagers that wouldn't believe him even when he was telling the truth.' Then walla, this story was made. 
> 
> I had this in my draft saved from months ago so I finally decided to upload it. It'll have 4 chapters, the first being super short but in total this fic will be over 9k words long, ahaha. 
> 
> Sorry of any mistakes and such ; v;/~

"Hajime-chan, I like you.” Oikawa smiles with a small blush across his cheeks, looking up at his best friend who’s only two inches taller.

Iwaizumi blinks, then puts his bug catching net down to cross his arms behind his head. “What’s that suppose to mean?” 

The look Oikawa gives him makes him feel like he just asked the stupidest question in the world. “Exactly what it means, I like you!” Oikawa beams another smile, flashing his missing front tooth.

“Uhh, okay.” Iwaizumi says, bending down to pick up his net. The sun’s going down and soon it’ll be time for dinner, so if he wants to catch any bugs before the day ends, now’s the time. Once Iwaizumi gets his net from the ground Oikawa grabs his free hand and tugs it a few times.

“What about you Hajime-chan, do you like me?” He whines, tugging on Iwaizumi’s hand again.

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa carefully. He likes bugs, he likes catching them, showing them off to Oikawa just so he can freak out, then releasing them. He likes Godzilla, he's the best. He likes his grandma’s Spanish cooking, and he also likes Oikawa's mom, she’s nice. He likes playing with Oikawa, sleeping over his house and sneaking downstairs to get snacks while everyone’s asleep, then staying up late watching TV even though they’re not suppose to. Iwaizumi likes being with Oikawa and secretly there’s nothing Iwaizumi prefers doing than hanging out with him. Even though he cries a lot and always forces Iwaizumi to be his side kick when they play Alien Invaders, he likes Oikawa. Oikawa shares his snacks with him. So, yeah, Oikawa’s nice.

“Yeah, I like you too.” Iwaizumi looks down at the ground, not sure why the words seem more embarrassing said out loud than in his head.

Oikawa smiles excitedly. “Really Hajime-chan? Really, really?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop tugging on my hand already!” Oikawa lets go of Iwaizumi’s hand and starts fidgeting with his fingers.

“Let’s go catch bugs now.” Iwaizumi puts the net over his shoulder hoping he’d have enough time to catch something, since it’s almost time to go back home.

“Forget that Hajime-chan.” Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s hand again and walks him out of the park. “Let’s go play Alien Invaders, I’ll be the leader and you be my sidekick.”

Iwaizumi frowns but let’s himself get dragged by Oikawa. “Why do I have to be your sidekick and why do we have to play what you want? I want to catch a beetle.”

Oikawa turns his head around to face Iwaizumi then closes his eyes and grins. “Because Hajime-chan likes me.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. But what he really wants to say is 'So? You like me too stupid' but the mere thought of saying that makes Hajime blush. So instead he pulls away from Oikawa’s hand and runs forward. “Fine then, I get the big toy gun.”

Oikawa's eyes widen in shock, “No fair Hajime-chan, you can’t have the bigger gun!” Then run’s after Iwaizumi.


	2. The Start of Our Awkward Adolescents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh sorry for any mistakes, it's 1 am lmao 
> 
> I don't even remember when I wrote this chapter but I think I had fun???

 

 

Oikawa was wearing his favorite old sweatshirt and shorts, tip toeing over his kitchen counter to get a good look outside his window.

“What are you doing, Tooru?” Oikawa turns around to find his mother standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing nothing but a robe and a towel on her head. He gives her a quick smile, then turns back around to stare across the street.

“Waiting for Hajime-chan to come over for movie night.” He grins out to the window.

“Ohhh,” Oikawa’s mom hums before smiling. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” she finishes as she goes back to her room to get properly dressed.

A few minutes later Oikawa sees his best friend say goodbye to his mom and cross the street. Oikawa dashes to his front door and opens it. “Hurry up Hajime-chan, you’re so slow.”

Iwaizumi frowns as he enters the house, whispering sorry for the intrusion, then taking off his shoes. “Not my fault. Mom wanted me to eat before coming here.”

Oikawa ignores his comment and goes straight to the kitchen cabinet, while Iwaizumi follows. He reaches for the top shelf but then pauses, turning to Iwaizumi with a smirk.

“Hajime-chan, can you reach for the popcorn for me.” He says innocently.

They both know very well that Oikawa can get the popcorn off the high shelf himself, but of course he wouldn’t miss the chance of reminding Iwaizumi that he’s grown taller than him in less than 2 months. Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa, balling his hands into a fist.

“I’m going to hit you,” he whispers angrily.

Oikawa laughs at the empty threat, and reaches for the box of popcorn.

“Hajime-chan are you ready?” He says in a high pitch voice as he gets the tray ready.

Iwaizumi finally sets his bag down on the floor then crosses his arms, giving all his attention to Oikawa. “For?”

“Alien Returns 2!” Oikawa almost screams excitedly.

“No. No. No! We’re not watching that, we just watched the first one last week.”

“Yeah, duh Hajime-chan, that’s why we need to watch the second one,” Oikawa puts the popcorn bag in the microwave and whispers, “are you stupid?”

Luckily it doesn’t look like Iwaizumi heard him because he’s muttering things to himself like ‘why does Oikawa like stupid cheesy alien movies so much’ attached with a bunch curses.

The microwave makes a ding announcing that their popcorn’s ready. Oikawa reaches for it and immediately recoils his hands back, “Ouch. Hot. Hot.” He hears Iwaizumi laugh behind him then pouts, “mean, Hajime-chan.”

Iwaizumi sends him a bored look in response.

“Smells good, make sure you add extra butter Tooru.” Oikawa’s mom walks in the kitchen wearing a white dress, her long brown wavy hair pulled back in a low ponytail. “Good to see you again Hajime-kun.” She smiles in Iwaizumi’s direction before walking up to her son.

“Tooru which one looks better, this,” she holds up a small diamond earring up to her ear, “or this one” then a dangling one in the same spot.

Tooru carefully looks at both, sticking his lips out in thought. "The second one looks better," he decides.

Iwaizumi snickers at the exchange, while Oikawa's mom nods in agreement and puts the earrings on.

"I should get going now, your dad’s waiting for me outside.” She finishes and grabs her purse from the counter. She walks over to Iwaizumi and kisses his forehead. “Hajime-kun, make sure Tooru doesn’t burn the house down.”

Iwaizumi stands straight and nods, as if accepting the challenge. Yes, challenge. You would be surprised by what 13 year old Oikawa could do home alone.

Oikawa frowns at the two.

She then turns to her son and kisses him on the cheek. “Tooru behave, and listen to Hajime-kun.” Which only makes Oikawa frown deepen. She giggles at her son's childish display then heads towards the door.

“Behave you two, we should be back in 2 hours or so. Bye-Bye.” She smiles in a way that reminds Iwaizumi of Oikawa’s smile.

Before he realize it there’s a click at the door and now they’re alone.

Oikawa grabs the bowl of popcorn then turns to grin at Iwaizumi. “Race you upstairs.”

“Hey, don’t run with the popcorn!” Iwaizumi yells as he chases after Oikawa up the stairs to his room.

 

 

Finally setting the movie up, the two sit in the middle of the room on the floor, with the popcorn between them. Throughout the movie Oikawa would make little anxious noises when the enemies (the good guys but Oikawa is team alien) would surround the aliens. Then his eyes sparkled when the aliens killed off some of the humans.

Watching and listening to Oikawa practically jump in excitement was much more amusing than the actual movie, Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa almost looks cute, but like hell he’d say that out loud.

After the humans defeated the aliens, the protagonist goes somewhere secluded with his love interest. Oikawa groans then slouches back, “this is boring,” he whines, as if he wasn’t excited just moments ago.

Iwaizumi reaches for the popcorn and flicks it into his mouth. “You’re just mad the aliens lost.”

Oikawa says nothing but Iwaizumi’s sure he just rolled his eyes from the little ‘ugh’ noise he made.

The main character now hugs his love interest, the mood completely changing in the movie and in Oikawa’s room. Everything starts to get awkward, and maybe even humid, when the love interest closes her eyes as the main character leans in to kiss her.

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks heat up. It’s not like he’s never seen two people kiss before. He’s seen his mom and dad kiss all the time, and he’s even seen auntie and uncle Oikawa kiss too but seeing it on TV, next to Oikawa made him feel a lot more uncomfortable than he’d expect. He glances at Oikawa for a second, he’s watching the TV with big eyes and red cheeks.

Iwaizumi quickly looks back at the screen.

“Hey, Hajime-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was soft and low. It took a few seconds for Iwaizumi to realize that was Oikawa’s voice he heard.

He clears his throat, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. “What?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t hear anything after that so he turns to look at Oikawa, just to be met with big milk chocolate eyes. His eyes looked glossy and the pink tint on his cheeks were spreading to his ears. Iwaizumi had to blink just to make sure this is actually Oikawa Tooru in front of him; he’s never seen Oikawa this.. flustered before.

“Uh, have you ever kissed anyone before?” Oikawa finally says, shifting his gaze to his lap.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Of course not stupid” then lightly rubs the back of his head, hoping his blush won’t show. “You should know that,” he whispers.

At that response Oikawa goes from shyly asking a stupid question to now fully facing Iwaizumi, staring him right in the eyes.

Oikawa moves closer to Iwaizumi’s face, excitement raising in his tones as he speaks. “Aren’t you curious?” His eyes slowly widen.

If Iwaizumi thought he was blushing before then he’s probably a tomato now. Gross. He pushes Oikawa’s face away from his with the palm of his hand. “Not really. I don’t care about things like that.” Which is only half true. It’s true that Iwaizumi has never really gave much thought to kissing, but now that Oikawa brought it up, he is feeling curious-- just a little.

Oikawa moves the hand away from his face. “But Hajime-chan, aren’t you curious! That’s so like you not to care about something so important. You’re like a gorilla.”

Iwaizumi glares, then pinches Oikawa’s nose.

“Ouch--Stop Hajime-chan!”

“You say stupid things, Stupidkawa.”

“But I’m serious!” Oikawa pulls away from Iwaizumi’s pinch. His nose now red, with little beads of tears in his eyes from the pain. “Well, maybe not you-- you’ll be lucky to get your first kiss before you die,” he mutters, then says a little louder, “but won’t it be embarrassing if you don’t know how to kiss properly?”

Iwaizumi lifts his hand to smack Oikawa’s head, when he suddenly allows the words sink into his mind. It would actually be really embarrassing if his first kiss turns out to be awkward, or worse they laugh at him because he doesn’t know what he’s doing. This isn’t something Iwaizumi ever gave much thought to, because he really doesn’t--didn’t, care about things like that, but now that Oikawa mentioned it he can’t stop himself from feeling nervous about it.

Iwaizumi folds his arms, frowning. “Well it’s not like I can do much for lack of experience and you’ve never kissed anyone either.”

Oikawa looks up and sticks his lips out, as if thinking. He probably thinks he looks really cute but the expression only makes Iwaizumi aggravated.

After a long pause Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with a smile that only make him nervous. It’s the kind of smile that got Iwaizumi time out during elementary school. The smile that made Iwaizumi’s mother ground him for 3 days.

“We should kiss.”

It’s the kind of smile that only means trouble.

Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide, surprised that Oikawa would even suggest that, but then his shocked faces fades into a glare in disgust. “No way,” his voice comes out harsher than intended.

“Why not Hajime-chan? I’m your best friend, so it won’t be as embarrassing and you--well,” Oikawa fidgets with his fingers, looking genuinely concerned. “Both of us could practice so we won’t be embarrassed when the real thing happens. It's not a big deal.” Oikawa finishes, making more sense to Iwaizumi than he’d like to admit.

It’s true, because they are best friends it won’t be as embarrassing to kiss, rather than someone they actually like. Besides, it’s not like you could practice this kind of stuff alone. And Iwaizumi would hate to admit it but now he’s almost too curious about kissing, now that it’s brought up and all.

But at the same time it is because Oikawa is his best friend that Iwaizumi doesn't want to do it.

Iwaizumi frowns again. “No. I’ve seen you sleep, you drool all over and it’s nasty. I’m not putting my lips on drool mouth, plus” he rubs the nape of his neck, looking at a random spot on the wall, “isn’t it weird if we kiss?”

“No.” Oikawa responds a bit too quickly.

Iwaizumi doesn’t think it’s too weird if another boy kisses a boy. His mom told him sometimes boys kiss other boys and girls kiss other girls, and it’s nothing to be ashamed about, but what’s weird about this is that the other boy is his best friend. The boy he grew up with. Isn’t there some invisible line they’d cross if they do kiss?

Plus, Iwaizumi wasn’t joking when he said Oikawa drools in his sleep and that grosses him out.

As if reading his mind Oikawa pouts. “Hajime-chan stop being so mean! I don’t drool and even if I did that doesn’t matter, I’m not going to drool on you now.” He moves the popcorn bowl that sat in the middle of them to side.“Besides it’s okay to kiss because we’re best friends. I heard that some of the girls practice kissing with each other too.” Oikawa bobs his head to the side, his brown curls bounce along with the movement. “It’s not that weird,” he finishes in a whisper.

Iwaizumi swallows his saliva and deepens his frown. “Fine.”

Oikawa smiles widely like he just won some sort of trophy he worked hard for. “Really? Okay! And stop looking so angry Hajime-chan, be happy you’ll have Oikawa-san’s first kiss!”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Like that’s worth anything.” Then turns away looking bored, “ I change my mind.”

"No wait, I was kidding!”

Oikawa shifts his position so he’s sitting on his calves, hands on his knees. While Iwaizumi sits with his legs crossed.

“Hajime-chan, come closer.” Oikawa whispers, before closing his eyes and sticking his lips out, “just lean in and kiss me.”

“O-okay.” Iwaizumi leans in so his nose is only a few centimeters away from Oikawa’s. He didn’t expect to feel this nervous over kissing Oikawa, but his stomach was turning and he could feel his palms getting sweaty the more he looked at the boy in front of him.

Oikawa’s eyes are shut closed and his eyebrows sink into a frown. His hands shake a bit with the way he tightly holds on to his knees. For a brief second Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa feels nervous even if he suggested this himself. But he ignores all the signs that tells him not to do this because he doesn’t want to get made fun of for chickening out last minute, his pride won’t let him. So he quickly leans in to press his lips against Oikawa’s.

The kiss feels weird if Iwaizumi’s being honest. It feels dry, like when he used to kiss his mom on the lips when he was younger. Their nose brush in a weird angle, and even his lips feel uncomfortably against Oikawa’s. He presses his lips one more time then pulls away, finding big eyes already opened. Watching him.

“So?” Iwaizumi leans back then looks away, not confident enough to stare at Oikawa. The kiss didn’t feel like anything special but the thought of his lips on Oikawa's made him blush. It’s just too weird.

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi in thought. “Let’s do it again.”

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a confused glance, “we did it already, why do we have to do it again?”

“Because it didn’t feel like anything, we must of done it wrong so let's do it again.” Oikawa gets closer to Iwaizumi so his pale knees touch tanned legs.

“That’s stupid, it’s not suppose to feel like anything.” But Iwaizumi doesn’t move away and instead moves a little closer.

Oikawa places both hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Hold my hips. Like in the movie.”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips, "this is so stupid,” but does as told anyways. Hands gently hold Oikawa’s hips as his eyes watch Oikawa close his own, his face looking completely relaxed now. Iwaizumi notices how long Oikawa’s eyelashes are and how nice they contrast his skin. He can even see the light freckles on his nose, Oikawa hates so much. Iwaizumi’s attention then goes to Oikawa’s mouth, where his small pink tongue swipes over his lips. Iwaizumi unintentionally does the same and licks his own, then slowly leans in.

This really is stupid, Iwaizumi thinks again before closing in the space between them. His lips press against Oikawa’s and this time Oikawa presses back.

Iwaizumi’s stomach turns as Oikawa starts to slowly move his lips against his. He feels Oikawa’s grip on his shoulders tighten which only cause his hold on Oikawa’s waist to tighten in response. His heart crashes against his chest twice as hard as before, as his mind goes blank when he feels a lick on his lower lip.

Iwaizumi’s sure Oikawa could hear his heartbeat, but instead of pulling away he mirrors the way Oikawa’s lips rub against his, enjoying the odd blissful sensation he can’t describe.

“Tooru, Hajime~ I’m home what a waste of a night they--” Oikawa’s mom stops grinning as Iwaizumi and Oikawa pull away from each other, both faces completely scarlet.

Oikawa’s mom stares confusedly at the two. “Um-- we couldn’t get in the restaurant, there were too many people so we just got home and brought pizza. It’s down stairs if you guys--” She’s cut off by the two boys dashing pass her. She turns to look at them run down the stairs then to the space in front of her where both boys were sitting a second ago. A slow smile appears on her face. She closes her eyes and hums a random tune, closing the door behind her.

Both boys fill their stomachs with warm cheesy pizza Oikawa’s parents brought. They engaged in small talk, dealing with Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s volleyball tryouts both boys have been talking eagerly about all summer.

Oikawa’s parents say good night first, then when they’re done eating Oikawa and Iwaizumi head back upstairs, both walking with a bit more distance from each other than normally.

 

 

 

 

“Hajime-chan, why are you setting up the futon?” Oikawa whine from his bed, as he stares at Iwaizumi on the floor beside his bed.

“We’re not 6 anymore, stupid.” Iwaizumi says flatly.

“But Hajime-chan I trust you! I know you won’t pee my bed.” Oikawa flops backwards to dodge the punch Iwaizumi throws at him.

“That was once when we were kids and it was your fault for dipping my hand in water!”

Oikawa giggles in response, ignoring his best friend's anger.

Iwaizumi pats the pillow a couple of times, making sure it’s fluffy enough, then rests his head on it, sighing from the satisfying feeling of finally allowing his body to relax against the soft futon.

“Hey, Hajime-chan are you sleeping yet?” Oikawa suddenly asks, wrapping himself in his bed sheet. With no responses he tries again. “Hajime-chan are you--”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi interrupts. “Stop calling me Hajime-chan, we’re going to be in junior high now. It’s not cute anymore when you call me that. We’re not kids anymore. So stop.”

“Aw, Hajime-chan thinks it’s cute when I call him, Ha-ji-me-chan.” Oikawa makes sure the syllables of Iwaizumi’s name leave his lips a bit slower.

Iwaizumi feels his blood boil, but before he can respond Oikawa starts to speak again.“Besides,” he continues, “Hajime-chan is still Hajime-chan no matter how old we get.” He finishes, sounding a bit more serious.

Of course Oikawa doesn’t make things easy, he never makes anything easy. “Oikawa, I’m serious stop calling me that.”

“Then what do I call you, Brute-chan!”

Iwaizumi sits up to fully face Oikawa just to find Oikawa turned to his side facing him the whole time.

“Call me Iwaizumi.” He says sternly.

“Iwa-Iwaizumi?” Oikawa mimics Iwaizumi and sits up, folding his arms over his chest. “No way everyone calls you that. If I call you that then I won’t be special anymore.”

“You were never special to begin with.” Iwaizumi says flatly.

It’s dark around them, the only light coming from the moon behind the transparent curtains, but even with the minimal light in the room Iwaizumi can see Oikawa’s smile drop and arms unfold. “You’re so mean, Hajime-chan.” His voice was low and soft, and almost sounded legitimately upset.

Iwaizumi sighs too tired to go on anymore, especially if Oikawa was going to actually get upset. “Fine, call me anything, just don’t call me ‘Hajime-chan’.”

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa smile towards him, now getting pissed for letting Oikawa win so easily.

“Never mind call me--”

“Hajime.” Oikawa interrupts.

Iwaizumi feels a small familiar heat creep up on his cheeks. He gets on his knees and rests his elbows on the edge of Oikawa’s bed. “Don’t call me that, that’s too--that’s worse.” His voice sounded less annoyed and more embarrassed than he’d like.

Oikawa laughs softly, rubbing the side of his head. “Yeah it sounds kinda….” he trails off. “Iwa-chan, then!”

Iwaizumi frowns, staring up at Oikawa. “That’s bad too, just call me Iwaizumi.”

“Na-uh, Iwa-chan is cute. Too bad you don’t match how cute it sounds.”

Iwaizumi snaps and launches himself at Oikawa, his knees sinking into the mattress as his body hovers over his prey. His fingers start to aggressively tickle Oikawa’s side, forcing Oikawa to laugh and squirm.

“AHAHA. Iwa-chan---Aaha-stop!”

The new nickname sounds weird to Iwaizumi’s ears, he’s used to Oikawa calling him Hajime-chan for as long as he could remember but it doesn’t sound as bad. Embarrassing yeah, but not worse than Hajime-chan.

Iwaizumi frowns, trying to hide his smile, “I’m going to tickle you to death, Shittykawa.”

“Noo!” Oikawa laughs louder, face getting pink and tears starting to spill down his cheeks.

Iwaizumi tickles Oikawa for a few more seconds then finally lets go. “Go to sleep, you’re a pain.” His voice sounds gentle, but he finishes by patting Oikawa’s head a little harder than necessary.

“Such a brute.” Oikawa silently says as he wraps himself in his blanket, wiggling his toes until he gets comfortable.

Iwaizumi goes back to the futon, and doesn’t bother to wrap himself with anything. Letting his head sink into the soft pillow again, tiredness already washing over him.

A few minutes go by and everything's quiet, Iwaizumi can almost feel himself finally drift off into slumber until.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue against his teeth. “What now, Shittykawa?”

There’s a long pause, and Iwaizumi figures Oikawa went back to sleep until he hears a small voice again.

“I like you.”

Iwaizumi slightly sits up on his elbow, his cheeks burning. “Hey stupid, don’t say stuff like that!”

Oikawa peers over the edge of his bed to look at Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi couldn’t see his face in the darkness, so he couldn't see just how red Oikawa's face is.

“Why not?!”

Iwaizumi slams his head against the pillow roughly, then takes the bed sheet and covers his face. “Because we’re not kids anymore, it’s so embarrassing to say something like that.” He yells a bit louder than necessary.

“No it’s not, just say it back like you used it.” Oikawa whines desperately.

“No.”

“Come on it’s--”

Iwaizumi throws his pillow at Oikawa’s face. “Shut up or I swear I’ll put a beetle in your bed while you sleep!”

Oikawa lets out a small gasp, and immediately rolls over to the edge of his bed, farthest away from Iwaizumi. “Good night Iwa-chan.”

Feeling satisfied and sure Oikawa wasn’t going to bother him again, Iwaizumi lets out a deep sigh.

It could be his tired mind, but Iwaizumi could've sworn he heard small sniffles fill the room with noise as he let his mind wash him over to slumber.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Oikawa make that story up that he'll get "nervous" for his first kiss because of his lack of experience or did he really just want to kiss Iwa-chan??? (game show host voice) YOU DECIDE~~~


	3. My friend Jealousy says Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green eyed monster, green monster or just the color green usually refers to a person's jealousy.

 

Oikawa Tooru is a great student. He's always in class on time, and always greets his teachers with a charming smile, (he should know, he practices them every night). Oikawa also gets above average grades. His skills include: being able to sit in a classroom, not write a single thing down, and still get one of the highest test scores in the class.

All he has to do is sit and listen to the teacher and the rest comes natural to him.

Just sit and listen.

But he can't. Not right now, because the back of Iwaizumi's head seems to be more interesting than anything else going on.

Iwaizumi’s sitting up straight, moving his shoulders every so often when he writes something down. He has a funny head, his hair is spiky all over and Oikawa has known him long enough to know it’s naturally like that.

Iwaizumi has a nice back. Oikawa can see the shape of his muscles against his button down shirt-- since he’s not wearing his school blazer or sweater.

 _Iwa-chan should wear his uniform properly,_ Oikawa briefly thinks.

Oikawa leans forward on his elbows. “Iwa-chan, I’m bored.” No response.

“Iwa-chan.” Still no response. So, Oikawa does the mature thing to do when your best friend ignores you in class.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

“Asskawa, stop that shit.” Iwaizumi turns around to glare at Oikawa’s finger, keeping his voice and anger as low as possible.

“Iwa-chan, I’m bored.” Oikawa whines.

“I don’t care.” Iwaizumi turns around, eyes going back to the board.

“No, come back. I’m so bored.” Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s back again. “Iwa-chan.” Poke. “Iwa-chan.” Poke. “Iwa-”

Iwaizumi slams his hand on his table and turns around to glare at Oikawa.

Oikawa flinches, but then smiles when he notices the figure in front of them.

“Iwaizumi-san, is something wrong?” The teacher sends him an annoyed glance, while everyone stares.

“No, sorry.” Iwaizumi looks down on his table, trying to hide the small blush creeping onto his ears.

“Iwa-chan, stop disrupting the class.” Oikawa whispers, trying to sound serious.

“I’m going to pull your hair.” Iwaizumi mumbles, not turning around.

Oikawa laughs, then puts his head down, staring at Iwaizumi’s back again. _Iwa-chan has a nice back_ , he thinks to himself.

 

 

A few minutes later the whining starts again. “Iwa-chan, I’m bored~” Oikawa drags the words out for extra emphasizes. When Iwaizumi doesn’t respond to his cry his attention trail off to his desk, where he spots a marker.

“Iwa-chan give me your hand.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi jots down the things the teacher suddenly writes on the board.

“Because.” Oikawa can already hear Iwaizumi yelling at him to leave him alone, but to his surprise all he got was a calm, “if you shut up, I will” reply.

“Yeah.” Oikawa smiles but Iwaizumi doesn’t turn around to see, instead he puts his hand on Oikawa’s desk, still facing forward. “Don’t write anything stupid.”

Oikawa grabs his marker and says nothing. He holds Iwaizumi’s hand while he draws on the back of it. Iwaizumi wiggles his fingers around when the tip of the marker touches his skin.

Somewhere through drawing, Oikawa found himself mindlessly rubbing his thumb on the inside of Iwaizumi’s palm. And if Iwaizumi noticed he wasn’t doing anything to stop him.

The inside of Iwaizumi’s hands are rough and dry, from years of spiking tosses-- Oikawa’s tosses.

Oikawa smiles to himself. He oddly enough loves Iwaizumi’s hands, no matter how many times he teases him over having gross, dry, calloused hands. He loves them, and knows his are even worse.

 

Soon after the bell rings, the teacher dismisses the class.

Iwaizumi stares at his hand. “What’s this ugly shi--”

“Iwa-chan it’s a kitty, are you blind!” Oikawa frowns offended, taking his bag.

“It doesn’t look like a cat it looks like an octopus, plus I prefer dogs.” Iwaizumi puts his books inside his bag then walks out of the classroom.

Oikawa follows, “yeah, but Iwa-chan reminds me of a grumpy cat that’s why I drew it--OUCH!” he yelps, rubbing the back of his head where Iwaizumi slapped.

“Iwa-chan you’ll never get a girlfriend with that horrible personality of yours.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, “you’re saying I have a bad personality?”

“Rude grumpy cat.”

Iwaizumi ignores the comment with a grunt, then turns the corner. “See ya after class.”

Oikawa smiles and flashes a peace sign, but then remembers, “Iwa-chan don’t wash my art off your hand!”

Iwaizumi says nothing, while Oikawa smiles to himself even after Iwaizumi disappears from his vision.

“Math.” He says to himself before putting his hands in his pockets and lightly skipping towards class, feeling happy for some odd reason.

  


* * *

 

Math was boring but Oikawa had to pay attention since he had no Iwaizumi to distract him. When class was over Oikawa collects his things and waves goodbye to a couple of people in his class before heading out the door. His first thoughts are to find Iwaizumi and tell him about the funny things that happened in class, but his thoughts go blank once he spots Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s standing where he always waits for Oikawa, but he's not alone. He’s with a girl, and they’re both laughing as if something hysterical just happened. Oikawa doesn’t recognize the girl but she’s really short with long wavy brown hair, and big eyes. Iwaizumi’s type.

The girl laughs harder, then takes Iwaizumi’s hand where Oikawa drew the cat and laughs again. She rubs the drawing with her thumb while Iwaizumi laughs in response, apparently not bothered by her touch.

Oikawa doesn’t like this, he doesn’t like the way she stares at Iwaizumi, or the way she lightly blushes as she holds his hand. He doesn’t like the way Iwaizumi flashes his smile at the girl, or how he lets her hold his hand so easily. He wants to go over there and join in the laugh but his feet stay planted on the floor. His insides turns with a feeling he’s too familiar with by now.

Green.

“Yo captain, do you know where coach is? I need to turn in the schedule report.”

Oikawa turns around, “Makki! Just the person I was looking for. What, coach? Yeah let’s go.” Oikawa smiles as wide as he can, then puts his arm around Hanamaki’s neck. They walk--more like Oikawa drags Hanamaki-- pass Iwaizumi and the girl. Oikawa mentally frowns when Iwaizumi doesn’t even notice him pass by but he keeps walking forward, talking about who knows what, making sure his smile show no signs of any real emotion he feels.

Iwaizumi looks up and spots Oikawa walking down the hall. “Oh there’s Oikawa, gotta go.” The girl smiles then nods her head as Iwaizumi speed walks towards Oikawa.

“Oikawa! Hey, I was waiting for you, where are you going?” Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest when Oikawa stops.

Oikawa turns around with a big smile that says leave me the fuck alone and judging by the strange look that passes over Iwaizumi's face, it works.

“Iwa-chan sorry, Makki and I have stuff to do~” He chirps, as cheerful as he could.

Iwaizumi blinks confusedly. 

“Actually I can do this alone," Hanamaki breaks the silence as he shifts over so Oikawa’s arm isn't around him anymore. "You two can go do whatever it was you were going to do.”

Oikawa panics.“No but coach, you--”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I was going to do it by myself.” Hanamaki turns around and fakes a cheerful voice, “bye-bye.”

Not willing to face Iwaizumi yet, Oikawa watches the Hanamaki leave.

“Oikawa.” The voice was deep and serious and Oikawa’s almost afraid to turn around.

“Are we going home already?”

Oikawa quickly turns around and walks ahead. “Yeah Iwa-chan, geez, we don’t have to walk home together everyday.”

“What are you talking about, you’re the one that makes me walk with you everyday.” Iwaizumi says, as he tries to keep up with Oikawa’s pace.

 

* * *

 

 The walking distance between their school and their houses isn't far, but it feels a lot longer when neither of them speak. Usually on their way home Oikawa doesn’t stop talking about his day, making sure to add every little detail of every event that happened in his day to the point Iwaizumi has to tell him to stop talking. But right now Iwaizumi wants nothing more than for Oikawa to mindlessly talk about his day how he usually does.

“So. How was your day?” Iwaizumi awkwardly asks.

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi like he caught him off guard, then goes back to staring at everything else. “Hmm. It was ok.”

Iwaizumi scratches his head annoyed and unsure of what to do. When something’s bothering Oikawa, instead of telling him what’s wrong Oikawa talks about every possible unimportant thing, puts on the widest smile his face can allow, and the most cheerful tone his voice can produce just to mask everything he’s feeling.

But when he’s seriously upset about something he goes into shut down mode, where he doesn’t even talk. His face is naked from any emotion, and only takes out his plastic smile when he’s spoken to. This Oikawa mode makes Iwaizumi feel alone if he’s being honest. As if he's physically walking with Oikawa but mentally he’s walking alone.

Iwaizumi stops, and when Oikawa continues to walk he reaches out to stop him.

Oikawa turns around almost stunned, his eyes getting wider when he’s met with an angry glare.

“Oikawa. Talk to me.” Iwaizumi’s hand unconsciously tighten on Oikawa’s wrist.

He sees Oikawa blink a couple of times as if trying to find some sudden composure. “Nothi--”

“Stop! I’m serious, tell me what’s wrong. I know you, I know something's wrong.” Iwaizumi yells, loud enough that a couple of birds flee the area.

A taunting smile appears on Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi wants to punch it off.

“Ha. Know me? You don’t know anything at all, s-t-u-p-i-d.”

 _Ouch._ Iwaizumi winces from the words and drops Oikawa’s wrist. Iwaizumi likes to believe he knows Oikawa more than anyone else. It’s something he secretly takes pride in, knowing you are the only person in the world that knows someone better than anyone else. But the mock in Oikawa’s voice ring in Iwaizumi’s ears, and maybe hurt him a bit.

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” Iwaizumi whispers, frowning at the ground like it did him wrong.

A few minutes of silence go by. Iwaizumi's eyes remain on the ground, waiting for a response. He hears Oikawa take a deep breath.

"Even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." His voice sounded like thin ice ready to crack.

Iwaizumi feels angry again. Angry that Oikawa would ever think something like that. He looks up at Oikawa, then takes a step forward. "You--"

"Mister, Mister!" A small kid comes running to Iwaizumi’s side.

With a face full of tears the small boy cries, “I’m lost. I can’t find my mama.”

Iwaizumi’s face gently dissolves from anger, to sympathy. He crouches down to get eye level with the little kid. “Where was the place you saw her?”

He pats the kids head gently, then gives a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry I’ll help you find her.”

The kid smiles, tears still streaming down his face, clutching the straps of his backpack tightener.

Iwaizumi slowly stands up, “hey Oikawa are you going to--” his mouth stops moving when he watches Oikawa walk away. He wants to frown and maybe yell at him, but instead he watches the distance between them grow wider and wider. It oddly scares him.

Thoughts disappear when Iwaizumi feels a small hand in his own. He looks down to the little boy, who’s tugging on him and pointing across the street.

Iwaizumi decides that things with Oikawa could wait, or at least he hopes.

 

* * *

Iwaizumi walks into his house and roughly takes off his shoes at the door. After locating the small kids mother he ran back to try to find Oikawa, but stopped when he finally reached his own home.

“Oh, welcome home Hajime.” Iwaizumi looks up to find his mother with dirt smudge on her face, wearing gardening gloves and holding tools in her hand.

She tilts her head to the side. “Is everything alright Hajime?”

Iwaizumi glances to the side, avoiding his mother’s eyes. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Hmm,” she hums. “Did you get into a fight with Tooru-kun?”

Iwaizumi flinches at his mother’s accuracy. Even as kids, whenever he got into fights with Oikawa, his mother could tell right away. Scary.

The lack of reply gave her the answer she needed. “Well I hope things work out soon. I’ll be in the backyard gardening, dinner should be ready soon.”

Iwaizumi nods then walks upstairs. He slips out of his tie and socks then throws himself onto his bed, face first. He knows he should feel angry, but instead he can’t help but feel as if he was the one that did something wrong. He doesn’t know why Oikawa was so upset, or so angry with him-- hell, he can’t read minds if Oikawa doesn’t tell him what’s wrong. 

_Even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me._

Sighing to himself Iwaizumi sits up and stretches before reaching for a towel in his room then heading to the shower. There’s no point in wondering what’s wrong now, if Oikawa wasn't even going to let Iwaizumi in.

Iwaizumi enters the bathroom and starts to strip out of his clothes. When he reaches down to remove his boxers, his eye catches his hand. The ugly cat Oikawa drew. Suddenly he remembers Oikawa’s words and slaps a hand to his face.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Iwaizumi whispers in frustration. He grabs a plastic bag from the cabinet and wraps it around his hand. “Shittykawa. Asskawa. Trashkawa. Stupidkawa.” He curses as he secures his hand in plastic wrap.

  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi wraps a towel around his neck as he sits on the edge of the bed after finishing dinner. He glances at the clock and realizes he has couple of hours left before it’s time to sleep. Usually, he barely has any time to spare because Oikawa comes over and forces them to talk, distracts Iwaizumi from homework, play video games, watch movies or watch volleyball matches. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind, but of course he could never get anything done, because by the time Oikawa leaves him alone it’s already past midnight.

Now that Oikawa wasn’t here to bug him, Iwaizumi could actually get some homework done before midnight. Liking the idea, Iwaizumi retrieves his backpack and sits on the floor, spreading all of his books and papers on his coffee table.

He manages to get his pencil out and read the first question when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up to find Oikawa, wearing the green sweater Iwaizumi bought him two birthdays ago, while hiding his hands behind his back.

“Your mom let me in.”

Iwaizumi scowls. “She always lets you in.”

Neither of them say anything as Oikawa stands in front of the door.

“Sit.” Iwaizumi gestures in front of him. It feels awkward, but this was their typical post-argument awkwardness, so maybe it’s normal.

Oikawa closes the door, then sits in front of Iwaizumi, the coffee table creating a comfortable space between them. Iwaizumi notices Oikawa fidgeting with the hands behind his back.

“What ya have there?”

A light blush appears on Oikawa’s face. “Oh. Um..I made you some cookies.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “I didn’t know, “I’m sorry” came with cookies this time?”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out stubbornly as he places the red bag tied in a blue ribbon in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi takes it, “did you make these or did auntie?” He gently removes the ribbon, secretly admiring the cute wrapping.

“I did!” Oikawa smiles proudly.

“I can tell. These look disgusting.” Iwaizumi holds the cookie up to his face. The cookie's slightly burnt and misshapen. It looked like it was suppose to be a heart but instead it looks like a deformed circle.

Oikawa pouts. “Iwa-chan, I made those cookies with love! I worked really hard on those so don’t be so mean.” His tone was suppose to sound whiny but Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa meant it. The he worked hard on them, not the love part.

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a glance before taking the cookie to his mouth. If he dies at least he dies in his own home, and Oikawa would be the number one suspect. As he chews he’s surprised he hasn’t dropped dead yet, but more so that the cookies are actually good. A little hard, but the taste isn't all that bad, even good actually.

“Wow these are pretty good.” He reaches for another.

Oikawa huffs, letting go of the breath he was holding in. “Of course. Oikawa-san made them after all.” His nose tilts up in the air as he speaks.

Iwaizumi takes another one then puts it in his mouth, “I talk it back these are disgusting,” he chews.

Oikawa sends him an annoyed look but then his face fades of any emotion, their easy going atmosphere now leaving. Iwaizumi was about to ask what’s wrong when Oikawa speaks first.

“Iwa-chan,” there’s a long pause. “I’m sorry.” Oikawa looks at the floor and rubs his nose with his index finger, “I didn’t...I mean, I’m sorry. I was just cranky and took it out on you, I’m sorry.” He repeats.

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa wasn’t just cranky. There are a lot of unsaid things left between them, but if Oikawa doesn’t want to talk about it then he won’t pursue it.

He flings his wrist dismissively, “it’s fine, I don’t know what happened but I’m just glad you’re fine now.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen when his eyes catches Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Iwa-chan!” He almost shouts, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands. “The drawing..” His chocolate eyes scan Iwaizumi’s wet hair, and towel around his neck. “It’s still here, but you showered didn’t you? But it’s still--”

Iwaizumi snatches his hands away from Oikawa’s, his face heating up as he looks off to the side. “Well yeah, you told me not to wash it off so I made sure not to get it wet.” He stares up at the ceiling waiting for a response but when he doesn’t hear one, his face heats up even more. “It’s not a big deal Oikawa. I just didn’t want to hear you complain.” Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa with the most annoyed expression he could form, expecting a teasing smirk in return, but instead he was met with a small genuine smile and soft eyes.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” his voice was soft and sincere.

Iwaizumi feels dumbfounded and embarrassed at how something so small can make Oikawa look so happy, so all he does is slowly nod, eyes averting brown ones.  

Oikawa rests his cheek on the coffee table, staring up at Iwaizumi, smile still visibly present.

“Iwa-chan.”

Trying to ignore the weird gaze Oikawa has on him, Iwaizumi gets his pencil and tries to work on his homework again. “What?” After a moment he briefly looks up to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

“I like you.” Oikawa says, the words coming out slow and gently threw his lips.

Iwaizumi blinks, his face flat from any emotion. “Gross.”

Oikawa abruptly sits up. “Iwa-chan! How can you say that when I gathered the courage to confess to you!” He whines, crawling to Iwaizumi’s side on all fours.

Iwaizumi continues to read his homework, writing some notes down. This kind of stuff doesn’t phase him anymore. Oikawa’s been like this since they were kids, always teasing and joking. To him, Oikawa still hasn’t grown from those days when holding each other's hands, and admitting you like each other was a innocent, normal thing they could.

“Forget it.”  Iwaizumi suddenly hears from Oikawa as he bites his lips.

“Don’t do that.”

“Whatever.” Oikawa simply replies as he rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Hey Iwa-chan, let’s just watch TV, I’m bored.” His voice was flat and low now.

“Oikawa, I need to do homework.”

Oikawa closes Iwaizumi’s notebook anyways, then reaches over for the remote. “I think they’re airing a match soon.” He hums, rubbing his face closer to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Let’s watch it and pick out every single player’s flaw.”

A dry laugh slips from Iwaizumi’s mouth. “You’re so evil sometimes.”

Neither of them say anything as Oikawa flips to the right channel and the player serves the first ball of the match. Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair, letting a sigh escape his lips. Well, he can say bye to doing homework on time.

 


End file.
